Itasasu Special scene
by Cloiegirl12
Summary: This is Yaoi, Gay, Homosexual, Boy x Boy This is extremely Mature stay away if your not of age. This is a scene where Itachi and Sasuke have a bit of fun *cough cough*


"No! Itachi" The young Uchiha voice cried.

Itachi teasingly started to undress the younger male. He found great amusement in his brother's pleads.

"Itachi please don't" he begged again as Itachi undid him pants; slipping them off easily and tossing them on the floor.

"Now what's wrong Sasuke? Don't you want to play the game?"

"No Itachi stop this isn't funny anymore." Sasuke tried to command him. Why did his voice sound less then convincing?

The older Uchiha pinned Sasuke's hands to the bed taking complete control over him.

Gliding his nose down his Otouto's throat till it reached the base. His lips touched the sensitive skin making Sasuke shiver. He began to suck on the skin without concern.

"Itachi n-no" Sasuke scolded.

Itachi only glanced up but continued his torturous ways.

"NO! Not there" Sasuke gasped at his own words.

"What do you mean not there, Sasuke?" Itachi asked suddenly focused on his brother's pleads.

"I mean if you leave a mark someone might see it." He said regretting each word as it came out.

"Oh I see" Itachi said sounding almost pleased. "Then where should I start, Sasuke?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke bit his lip afraid of what might come out.

Itachi was amused but then began to play with one of Sasuke's nipples. His tongue nearly sent Sasuke to insanity.

How dirty Itachi was with his mouth Sasuke examined. This was only the beginning of Itachi's torturous ways though.

As soon as Itachi lost interest in tonguing the young's nipples he moved to kissing the soft body.

Sasuke moaned with each kiss unable to stop them. If only he could get one hand free it would be enough to fight back the maniac brother who was now taking complete advantage of him.

"Sasuke I feel like I'm not able to completely enjoy myself neither are you right now."

Sasuke glared at him of course he wasn't enjoying it, but why bring it up?

"Don't worry though I'm well prepared" Itachi announced.

The sound of Itachi's statement made Sasuke skin crawl with fear. The meaning could only be worse.

Itachi slid himself off the bed and his brother while keeping grasp on the wrist of the younger Uchiha. He finally let go and Sasuke jammed his arms against himself. Evan though they were free Sasuke could still feel the chain-like grasp of his brother's hands.

Itachi was digging though a small bag that Sasuke remembered seeing when his brother arrived.

"Here it is" He heard Itachi mumble and knew he had to take this one chance to run; before Itachi got to use whatever it was he just found.

Sasuke sat up and quickly moved himself to the edge of the bed praying for his escape.

As he was sliding off the edge a huge arm flew in front of him smashing into his rips.

He gasped as the air in his lungs gushed out in pain.

The arm now held him firmly in a lock position.

Something warm blew in his ear sending another shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"Sasuke you weren't trying to run away were you?" an amused voice whispered in his ear. Itachi then moved around in front of Sasuke. "Now let's just lay back, relax, and enjoy ourselves for a while shall we?" Itachi said pushing Sasuke back on the soft sheets of the bed. Itachi positioned himself over Sasuke once more restraining Sasuke's legs from movement.

Sasuke now saw the item in Itachi's other hand, rope.

Sasuke dreaded the though of what Itachi wanted it for. He squeezed his eyes tight as if wishing it all a dream and to have it disappear any second.

"Sasuke let's start the game shall we?" Itachi called in his ear.

Sasuke felt Itachi take hold of his arms and feared the next thing he felt. He opened his eyes to see Itachi tieing his hands together with the rope.

"Oh no, Nii-San!" Sasuke begged as Iachi lifted his arms above his head.

"you'll find it much more enjoyable this way" Itachi stated as he tied Sasuke's hands to the bed post.

Sasuke felt like he was going to barf as Itachi now has full use of his hands and glided them down his body.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tight again not wanting to see any more.

Itachi moved to his neck kissing the sides with pleasure. Then he glided himself up seeing the closed eyes of his younger brother.

He wanted to explore his brother moreso he moved his fingers to his Otouto's lips and gentally moved them open. He forcefully pressed his lips to Sasuke's feeling no guilt or shame. He moved his tongue in to explore the small area of his brother's mouth. He heard Sasuke moan as he touched the sides and the smaller tongue that inhabited in there.

Sasuke felt the urge to bite down hard on the intruding muscle in his mouth but resisted knowing the punishment would be worse. He was more upset about the fact that he couldn't control the sounds he was making more then that fact that it was his own brother doing this to him.

Itachi eventually felt satisfied with his search of Sasuke's mouth and moved to a different task.

Sasuke took a deep breath in taking advantage of his free mouth again.

Itachi glided his fingers lightly over Sasuke's ribs and a light trace of the muscles to the rim of his underwear.

Sasuke stiffened in the fact hat his brother was already going to that point. Sasuke wasn't anywhere near the idea of Itachi getting close to his cock. Unfortunately Itachi was quick and determined with his desires.

Itachi seemed to be examining the cloth as if it had some neat pattern on it even though it didn't.

Itachi slid a couple fingers under the rim still examining it.

Sasuke was going to argue but knowing it wouldn't help decided to keep his mouth shut. All he could do is endure it until Itachi had his fill of him. He'd have too get his revenge at first moment of freedom if he didn't crash instantly.

Itachi moved a couple more fingers under the rim on the other side of Sasuke's body. Then almost teasingly he slid the underwear down Sasuke's legs at a pace made for movie slow-motion scenes.

Itachi watched as the rest of Sasuke's body revealed itself out from under the cloth. Such a beauty seemed to radiate in the eyes of sex crazed Itachi.

Sasuke knew it was coming but didn't know how to prepare himself for Itachi's next moves.

"Sasuke . . ." Itachi whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. "Could you get any more beautiful then you are now?" He asked almost hypnotized.

Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks as the words seemed to sink in.

Itachi was done just looking though and caught Sasuke off guard when his mouth was suddenly around him.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as the extreme sensation of pleasure filled him up. He couldn't stop the sounds or the sensation that came from him. He tried to control himself but failed as everything started to happen automatically.

Itachi continued to feel up and down Sasuke's length with his mouth. The pleasure that flowed through him was exhilarating. He didn't want to stop for the pleasure was so amazing it excited him.

Sasuke was being pushed beyond his limits and felt the pain of holding back from releasing himself into his brother's mouth.

He lost it when Itachi began to nibble at the base.

Itachi suddenly pulled away as the taste filled his mouth. He liked the taste, the taste of his brother.

He couldn't leave this without a comment. His brother seemed to be enjoying it after all.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called using his shocked voice.

"Yes. . ." Sasuke stuttered out trying to remain in some state of control.

"Who told you, you could come?" He said as if disappointed in his bbrother.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop it but I couldn't" Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi glared at the young male underneath him.

"Well if your going to do it your going to do it my way." He commanded.

Sasuke didn't know what he meant but was swept away by another over-powering sensation. When he felt Itachi take hold of his cock.

"Ready?" Itachi asked evilly.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at his brother but was not answered by words but by the sudden intense feeling of Itachi stroking his length.

"AH!" Sasuke cried "No" "AH" "WAIT" he cried over and over trying to get his words out but being disrupted by the cries of his feelings due to the strokes.

The it happened as the warm liquid came out. Sasuke didn't like this. He had no control over it since Itachi was making it come out.

Sasuke panted for air now feeling completely helpless from Itachi's hand.

Itachi wiped the white stuff from Sasuke sucking it from his fingers.

Sasuke was degusted by the sight of his brother eating the stuff he had just produced.

Sasuke already felt exhausted from Itachi's tortures but it wasn't over yet.

Itachi seemed to be smiling as he watched his brother mentally calm himself.

Sasuke then realized what Itachi was doing.

Itachi was removing his own underwear a sign of the last phase Sasuke was sure he'd receive.

Alright Sasuke" Itachi called " remember it's less painful if you don't struggle." Itachi reminded Sasuke.

Sasuke just squeezed his eyes tight as Itachi began to spread his legs apart.

The fingers were the first part even Sasuke knew that.

Itachi pushed one finger in Sasuke then two.

Two were already sending pleasure through Sasuke so when Itachi pushed three Sasuke moaned so loudly he was sure it could have been head by any one in the area.

Itachi stopped soothing Sasuke with his other hand. "shh Sasuke now we don't want to cause worry do we? Or wake someone up for that matter." Itachi cooed to him.

Sasuke calmed his breathing a bit but feared the next push.

Itachi didn't though a she pushed and withdrew his fingers in and out of his brother.

Sasuke managed to lower his moans a little bit but still had Itachi's hand over his mouth prepared for any outbursts.

Itachi was ready and Sasuke shivered as once more Itachi spread his legs

"Nii-San!" Sasuke called before the thrust.

Itachi stopped. "What?"

"I'm-I'm scared" Sasuke admitted.

Itachi brushed his fingers through Sasuke's hair soothingly. "It's alright Otouto it will feel nice" he assured him.

Sasuke gulped unsure of the words but nodded for him to proceed.

Since when did he become so accepting? He wondered.

Itachi pressed his hands against Sasuke's legs and positioned himself in front of Sasuke's entrance.

"Alright" Itachi whispered lowly before thrusting himself forward.

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried as his brother entered him.

Itachi's hands found his mouth cupping it to mute the volume of Sasuke's voice.

He moved himself inside Sasuke's small body feeling the immense pleasure from it.

Sasuke groaned with each movement. He also felt the pleasure of his brother inside of him. The pain was a bit more then wanted though; it stung as Itachi withdrew.

Sasuke laid still waiting for the next plunge.

Itachi examined the shaking body and felt the need to stop it.

He thrusted again making Sasuke cry out again but this time he folded himself over the shaking body.

"There, there Sasuke" he cooed " Now is it really that terrible?"

He asked feeling trembles beneath him.

Itachi hovered over Sasuke not letting him touch the skin. Sasuke if not tied to the bed post would have grabbed him and pressed him against himself.

Sasuke questioned his sanity again.

Itachi's gentle lips kissed along Sasuke's bare skin.

"I-itachi. . ." He cried as if asking to hurry up and get it over with.

Itachi filled Sasuke with his passion and pleasure running through both of them.

Sasuke even with all his anger he felt toward Itachi he felt the undying need for him as well.

Even with the fact that Itachi had killed their clan. Even with the fact that Itachi always tortured him when ever they meet. Sasuke couldn't help but need him.

With the last withdraw Itachi fell beside Sasuke on the bed catching their breath.

The both were exhausted as the laid there in the dark catching up with their breath and thoughts.

Itachi turned his head looking at the rope that bounded His brother's hands.

"Sasuke if I take that off are you going to try and run?" Itachi asked completely serious.

Sasuke thought for a second. It was already over so why even bother? What was done was done.

He shook his head no and watched as Itachi reached over him and untied him. He threw the rope across the room uncaringly.

Sasuke curled up into a ball and Itachi wrapped his arms around him. The sudden please amongst the two brothers was amazing.

Itachi eventually pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep holing his younger brother close.

Sasuke didn't know this but Itachi never wanted to let him go. He loved him and when he got him like this it took all he had to leave in the morning.


End file.
